


Puck Stops Here, The Chapter 10

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-24
Updated: 2003-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: I won't spoil it :)





	Puck Stops Here, The Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** All hail Catspaw and all the people who are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it

  
Author's notes: All hail Catspaw and all the people who are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it  


* * *

Puck Stops Here, The Chapter 10

### Puck Stops Here, The Chapter 10

#### by Wadjet

Date Archived: 07/24/03  
Website:   
Status: In-Progress  
Category: Story, Established 'ship, Slash, Alternate Universe  
Characters/Pairings: Other Characters   Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson   Jack/Daniel         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to archive: Area 52  
Series: Puck Stops Here, The  
Notes: All hail Catspaw and all the people who are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I suppose the boys aren't really mine, but Lori, Jeff, Zack and all the rest, are.  
Summary: I won't spoil it :)

* * *

Jack stood in front of the mirror, trying to balance and tie his bow tie, with little success. He hadn't considered sitting down to do it. 

"Goddammit! Fuckin' thing! Whatever happened to the ones you just clip around your neck, huh?" 

Daniel came to the rescue, taking the tie from him. 

"C'mon, sit down. I'll do it. I was going to do it anyway. You have no patience, Jack." 

Jack looked at Daniel's reflection in the mirror and smiled despite his irritation. The kid looked damned good in a tuxedo and he was doing a fine job of tying the creation of Beelzebub the rental company had sent. Jack had a couple of tuxes of his own, including a white one which he intended to show off to Daniel one day, but they were back at the house and inaccessible. The upside was that they were both wearing rentals. This way, Daniel didn't have to feel like the poor relation. 

It had taken Jack a while to persuade his lover to come to the celebration dinner with him at all. Daniel hadn't felt that it was his place to accompany him. Not to mention Daniel's growing paranoia at them being seen together, which had become more intense in the week since his conversation with Jeff. If it were obvious to him that they were together, surely the rest of the team would notice? That couldn't be a good thing, at least not until Jeff had the rest of his plan in place. He had to ask himself if they'd come out even then. 

This was, as far as Daniel could see, a temporary arrangement. Not just because Jack was recovering well and wouldn't need help for very much longer, but also because Daniel had school and a life back in L.A. He couldn't see them together past September and was regarding this as a summer vacation romance, or some kind of alternate reality bubble that couldn't last. At the end of it, if he'd helped Jack to come to terms with his sexuality, and perhaps taught him a little about loving another man, that was great, and God knew he was enjoying the journey, but as for them having a relationship of any length, the complications were too knotty for him to deal with. 

Daniel finished tying Jack's tie and they looked at each other for a long moment in the mirror, Daniel's hands resting on his shoulders. Jack put his hand onto one of Daniel's and smiled. 

"You okay?" 

Daniel smiled back at him. He hadn't ever seen many pictures of Jack smiling and he thought it was a shame. Jack had a wonderful smile, his brown eyes twinkled and every time Jack smiled at him, it seemed as if time stopped. 

"Yeah. I'm still not sure this is a good idea, though," he replied. 

"Come around here a second." 

Daniel went in front of him and knelt between his legs. 

Jack stroked his hair and bent down to kiss him. 

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather take to this thing. This is the end of my career and I'm going out on a high. I want you to be there to share it with me." 

He hesitated and kissed Daniel again, then held him close and whispered, "I need you to be there." 

Daniel felt the connection between them more intensely in that moment than he had at any point so far. He nestled into the crook of Jack's neck and held him, both of them silently acknowledging the subtle shift in their relationship. Neither one needed to say the words. 

After a minute or two, Jack pulled back and smiled. "So, we goin' then? I'm starved." 

They didn't talk much during the drive down to the arena. Jack had found one of his Steve Earle tapes and they both spent the time singing along. Daniel couldn't help but smile when Jack started singing 'Baby, baby, baby oh baby, hoo baby, baby I love you too much...' especially when it was accompanied by a sexy grin. Jack couldn't sing to save his life, but right now Daniel couldn't have cared less. One particular verse struck a chord. 

'I tell myself that this ain't no big thing Then you give another little tug on that heartstring You cut me darlin' and I'm still bleedin' Just touch me baby that's all I'm needin' 

You must think that I'm easy, dontcha?  
But I got scars that I've never shown ya Every inch of me burns for your touch  
I think maybe I love you too much...' 

Yep. That just about said it all as far as Daniel was concerned. 

* 

Jeff and Kim Cohen were waiting in the lobby of the arena when they arrived and greeted them both warmly. Kim threw her arms around Jack and hugged him tightly. 

"Oh Jack! You poor thing! I was horrified when I heard about it. Is it still painful?" 

"Hey Kim, it's doin' okay. I'll be fine. Don't you worry a bit." 

She finally let him go and he introduced her to Daniel. 

"This is Daniel Jackson, an old friend of mine from California. He's my..." 

"Helper and general servant," Daniel interrupted. "He's driving me nuts, but you know what he's like." 

Kim nodded and shook his hand. "I know he can be difficult sometimes, but he's one of Jeff's best clients and he's a lovely man. Aren't you, Jack?" 

"If you say so, Kim," Jack smiled. 

"Wonderful to meet you, Daniel. I have a cousin in New York who's a Daniel. He's a cantor in one of the big shuls. Can you sing?" 

Jack snorted. "Not if his efforts on the way over here were anything to go by!" 

"Gee, thanks Jack. You'd better watch out, or I'll hide your crutches," Daniel grinned. 

Jack looked at the floor, chuckling. 

"Jeffery, remind me to send some of my lokschen pudding over," she demanded. "They both look like they need a decent meal. Goodness Jack, you're nothing but a shadow! Better yet, why don't you both come over for dinner one night? You and Jeff arrange it between you, just give me a couple of days notice. You know how I like to entertain," she smiled. 

"We'd be delighted," Jack smiled, remembering what a wonderful cook she was. 

"Honey, we'd better go in," Jeff urged her and all four of them made their way to the function room. 

It was bedecked in black and gold, and the world-famous Stanley Cup trophy stood tall and gleaming, dominating the long table that stretched across the opposite end of the room from the door. A huge buffet table went down one side. There were also a dozen or more round tables scattered around the rest of the room, each set with eight or ten chairs and place cards. Jack took a deep breath before entering. 

He had never been comfortable with all the extras involved in being a hockey player, other than running hockey schools for under privileged youngsters in the area and helping the kids improve their skills. He was happy to help charities out with personal appearances too, but he still didn't enjoy being in the public eye. For him, it was all about the game and he sighed, realising with deep sadness that this really was it. 

"You okay?" Daniel asked quietly. 

Jack nodded. "Let's do it." 

* 

During the evening Jack had mingled, caught up with the rest of his team mates and received his Cup Winner's ring to thunderous applause. After the team captain had presented Jack with the ring, the team owner announced that Jack's shirt was being retired. It was an honour which wasn't given often and was a singular mark of respect, acknowledging Jack's contribution to the team. Jack gave a short speech of thanks, which also served as a goodbye. His speech was greeted by a standing ovation. Everyone in the room was on their feet and clapping. Many of them were crying, including Daniel, all of them recognising that it was the end of an era in Pittsburgh. 

Daniel could see that Jack was near to tears too, and the look in his eyes almost begged Daniel to take him home as he worked his way through the congratulations, handshakes, hugs and backslapping, towards where Daniel sat at his table between Kim Cohen and Zack's wife Chaya. The two ladies had spent most of the evening flirting outrageously and harmlessly with Daniel. He'd listened attentively to them, making compliments where appropriate and commiserating or encouraging in all the right places. It looked as if they'd both succumbed to Daniel's charms too, and Jack was positively awestruck by the way he'd obviously handled them. 

For the whole evening, Jack had been seated with the rest of the team on the top table and although he was with guys he'd played with for years, and as deep as the relationship between team-mates went, Jack had desperately missed being close to Daniel. He just wanted to get into the truck and have Daniel drive him back to the loft so that he could go to sleep in his lover's arms. Tonight would be the night if Daniel was willing. Jack wanted to wake up with him tomorrow morning. 

He raised his head to look around the room and saw Lori in the doorway, trying to get into the function room with a furious look on her face. The security guard obviously either didn't know who she was, or had been instructed not to let her in, which enraged her even more. Finally, she was escorted away from the door and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. That was one confrontation he didn't need. He wondered if that had been Jeff's doing and silently thanked him for not allowing her to ruin his special night. 

He slowly and painfully made his way back to Daniel's side and jerked his head towards the door. 

"Well ladies," Daniel began, "you've been outstanding company. Thank you both so much for making me feel so welcome and at home. I really appreciate it," he smiled, kissing both of them on the cheek in turn. 

"I'm sorry to drag him away so soon," Jack apologised. "My leg is really playing up and I need to get some rest. Jeff, Zack, could you guys organise a meeting sometime in the next few days? I want to discuss my options." 

Both men nodded. "Sure Jack," Zack replied. "I'll get on it as soon as I get into the office tomorrow. It'll probably be Wednesday, if Jeff's schedule agrees with mine." 

"Good. We got stuff to work out. 'Night all." Jack turned awkwardly on his crutches and almost fell. Daniel was out of his seat in a second, holding him steady. 

"Y'okay?" 

Jack nodded and smiled through his obvious pain and they made as swift an exit as possible. 

Lori was waiting by his truck in the underground parking garage. 

"So," she spat. "This is the one, is it?" 

Jack glared. "The one what?" 

"The one you've been fucking, when you should have been fucking me!" 

"Listen, you fucking whore. I'm going to say this once, so pay attention. I'll get you and that bastard out of my home, if it's the last thing I do. You're gonna get nothing out of me. Do you hear me? NOTHING! You reckon I'm a fag do ya? Well, as it happens, I don't know what it's like to fuck a guy, but I'd bet my last dime that it'd be a damned sight more fun than fucking you ever was!" 

"You really are a sorry sonovabitch aren't you? I can destroy whatever future you have left in this game. Just. Like. That." She snapped her fingers. 

"Try it, bitch. I'll see you in court! Now get outta my way. I wanna go home, maybe have a beer or five. Get this nasty taste outta my mouth." 

Lori snorted as she moved aside to allow him to get into the truck. "So, next time don't swallow." She turned on her heel and walked away with her head held high. 

Jack was beside himself with anger. All the way back to the loft, he sat with his head back against the headrest and his eyes closed. His fists were clenching and unclenching by his sides. Daniel let him be. The evening had been way too much for him in more ways than one. 

"Put some music on, Danny. Don't care what. I need to get the sound of her fucking voice out of my head," Jack sighed. 

Daniel picked up the first tape he could find and slipped it into the player. It was a compilation of The Pretenders' singles and Daniel smiled, as the random facility picked what he thought was a particularly appropriate track. Jack's face gradually relaxed from an angry grimace into a soft smile as he listened. 

'Don't get me wrong  
if I'm looking kind of dazzled  
I see neon lights  
whenever you walk by 

Don't get me wrong   
if you say 'Hello' and I take a ride   
upon a sea where the mystic moon   
is playing havoc with the tide   
Don't get me wrong 

Don't get me wrong   
if I'm acting so distracted   
I'm thinking about the fireworks   
that go off when you smile 

Don't get me wrong   
if I split like light refracted   
I'm only off to wander   
across a moonlit mile 

Once in a while   
two people meet   
seemingly for no reason   
they just pass on the street   
Suddenly thunder, showers everywhere   
Who can explain the thunder and rain   
but there's something in the air 

Don't get me wrong   
if I come and go like fashion   
I might be great tomorrow   
but hopeless yesterday 

Don't get me wrong   
if I fall in the 'mode of passion'  
It might be unbelievable   
but let's not say 'So long'  
It might just be fantastic   
Don't get me wrong' 

By the end of the song he was chuckling. "Jesus Danny, you can pick 'em can't ya?" 

"Not my fault, Jack. Blame your tape player," he smiled. 

"We there yet?" 

"God Jack, how old are you?" 

"Old enough in Pennsylvania, kid. I just want to get back to the apartment and make love to you all night. Is that a problem?" 

"Absolutely not!" 

"Well then, step on it, Buster." 

"Stepping as we speak," Daniel answered, while his stomach did its Olga Korbut impression. 

* 

The elevator doors opened and Daniel stepped out. Jack smiled, checking out his ass in his tight suit pants; his jacket was slung over his shoulder. Jack followed him out, growling softly. 

Daniel turned towards the sound and his breath caught as he saw the look in Jack's eyes. 

"Stay with me, tonight?" Jack asked. 

"You bet." 

Daniel kissed him deeply, and then headed off up the stairs, leaving Jack disappointed. 

"Hey! Where y'goin'?" 

"I just have to get a couple of things before we start. Nothing worse than getting into it and having to stop," he grinned. 

Jack's jaw dropped open. There was only one thing he could need 'things' for and Jack's cock immediately became hard at the thought. He rested on one crutch and quickly adjusted himself, but not quickly enough for Daniel to miss it as he came bounding back down the stairs again with a filthy grin, a bottle of Astroglide and a handful of condoms. 

"Still the Boy Scout, hmm?" Jack asked, his voice husky with excitement and anticipation. 

"I already told you. I never was one, but when I was a kid, I really wanted to get fucked by the Scout Master," he murmured. 

He moved closer to Jack and kissed him, sliding his hands behind Jack's waist to unfasten his cummerbund and letting it fall to the floor. 

"He was tall and strong, like you. And he had a hairy chest, like you. I just wanted to run my fingers through it and rub my chin around it." 

He licked around Jack's neck as his nimble fingers unsnapped the fasteners on his shirt, pulling it out of Jack's pants and open to reveal his hairy chest. Daniel moaned and traced downward to Jack's taut nipples, nipping and laving, giving each one equal attention as Jack rolled back his head and gasped. 

"Danny... I have to sit down. God! I'm gonna fall if you keep that up," Jack sighed. 

"I'll never let you fall, Jack. I'll always be there to catch you." 

Their eyes met for a second and Jack brought up his hand to cradle Daniel's face. 

"Promise?" he whispered. 

"Promise. C'mon, let's get out of these monkey suits." 

Daniel undressed him with great care and he lay down on the bed, fondling his cock and balls as he watched Daniel strip, taking his time and teasing. Jack was finally ready to spend a whole night with him and Daniel was intent on making it even more special than the previous couple of weeks had been. He had to make Jack feel wanted; to let him know that he needed him, even if Jack felt that no-one else did. 

Seeing how hard Jack was for him made him more excited than he could ever remember and he didn't think he'd be able to wait until later to have Jack inside him. He slipped off his underwear to reveal his own erection, which flared away from his body, ruddy and eager. Jack murmured his approval as Daniel got into bed beside him and pulled the young man close for a deep kiss. Their tongues mashed together, swirling and tasting, dipping inside and pulling back. When they broke for air, Jack was panting. 

"I want to be inside you." 

"Patience, baby. Patience. You have to get me ready first... or do you want me to do it while you watch?" 

"Jeez. I don't know. What do you want?" 

Daniel grinned. "I want you to rub your beard over my asshole. That's what I was talking about the other day. There are so many nerve endings down there, I've always wondered what it would be like." 

"Go for it," Jack smiled, eager for the opportunity to please him and wanting to indulge in his favourite new pastime: rimming Daniel. 

Jack eased himself up on the pillows and Daniel straddled him so that his ass was in Jack's face. Jack pulled his buttocks apart so that he could look at Daniel's puckered, winking hole, then dived in between them, rubbing his beard around the hole and down Daniel's perineum to his balls. 

The effect was immediate and Daniel groaned in delight, pushing back into Jack's face and rolling his hips. Jack held tight to him and kept him still, rubbing his face up, down and around, every now and then sticking out his tongue to lick Daniel's asshole. The young man moaned and writhed; shoving backward and urging Jack to tongue fuck him. Jack didn't need any encouragement and set to the task with the zeal of a new convert. He couldn't get enough of Daniel's body and eased his tongue deep inside, then withdrew to lick around the outside, then eased back in again, teasing the hole open, relaxing it, and feeling Daniel's whole body shudder with delight. 

Daniel continued to voice his enjoyment until he was on the verge of coming. He grabbed the base of his cock tightly and told Jack to stop. 

"I don't want to come yet. I want to come all over that gorgeous chest of yours with your cock inside me." He flipped open the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it, then sat up and reached behind him. He turned his head towards Jack with a smile. 

"Pay attention, babe. There's a test later." 

Daniel slid his fingers around his slackening hole, easing one finger inside and slipping it in and out, then he added another, stretching gently. Jack's cock wasn't overly big, but he hadn't had penetrative sex for weeks now and although he was looking forward to the initial burn, he wanted to make it easy for them both. 

Jack watched, fascinated as the hole opened up at his fingers' bidding, revelling in the moans of pleasure coming out of his lover's mouth. Finally, Daniel was ready and he turned to face him. He deftly unwrapped a condom and slid it onto Jack's cock, which he then positioned, rubbing the head around his asshole and licking his lips. Daniel's eyes were almost black and he could see the desire reflected in Jack as he slowly sank down onto his lover's dick. 

Jack's mouth opened in surprise as he felt his cockhead breach Daniel's body, feeling the tightness and the heat inside him. He wanted to surge his hips forward and sink himself all the way in, but Daniel was controlling the action and he took it slowly, inch by sweet inch, rolling his hips and biting his lip as his lover filled him. He rolled back his head and closed his eyes, revelling in the sensation of being fucked by his fantasy after so many years of wanting him. 

At last Jack was inside him fully and they both paused, stroking each other's chests tenderly. 

"God, Daniel," Jack breathed. "I never..." 

"Oh yeah," Daniel murmured. "If this feels half as good to you as it does to me, neither of us is going to last long." 

He leaned forward and kissed Jack gently, and Jack held him as close as he could without slipping out of him. He was overwhelmed by sensation. This wasn't just fucking, this was making love and Jack had almost forgotten how vast the difference was. He wondered suddenly if he'd ever truly made love to anyone before this. 

"Jesus, Danny..." 

Daniel sat back and began to move slowly up and down, angling his body so that the head of Jack's cock slid over his prostate. Jack grunted when Daniel found the right angle and his ass spasmed around the hard cock inside him. Daniel picked up Jack's hand and poured a little lube on it, then brought it to his cock and wrapped Jack's long fingers around it. 

"Stroke me, Jack. Please. Make me come. I can't take this much longer," Daniel begged. 

Jack stroked him, rubbing his lubed hand over the head as Daniel continued to slide up and down, fucking himself and sliding his cock through Jack's hand, driving them both insane. Jack's other hand teased and pulled at Daniel's tight nipples, stroking his chest in between times. His hand worked Daniel's cock, stroking the way Jack had learned he liked it as Daniel became incoherent, fucking himself faster and harder as he raced towards orgasm. 

"C'mon Danny," Jack urged. "Ah Gad! You feel so damned good. Come all over me babe, I love you so much." He carried on stroking and watching the young man's face, which was contorted in ecstasy. He was in another world: a world Jack had sent him to. A flush of pride ran through him that he could bring his lover so much pleasure and hoped he could hold on until Daniel came. 

Daniel cried out Jack's name and a second later his come shot out of the end of his cock and landed on Jack's chest and neck. Jack groaned long and loud, and surged upwards into him as Daniel's ass throbbed around his cock, sending him over the edge. 

Gradually, they both slowed down and Jack slipped his hand off the head of Daniel's soft cock, squeezing it. Daniel watched him lick the stray come off his fingers, smiling as he got his breath back. He eased himself gently off his lover's softening dick and lay beside him, dipping his fingers into the cream coating Jack's chest and sucking it down as Jack took the condom off and tied it in a knot. 

Jack felt speechless, drained, sated and glorious. He couldn't remember ever coming so hard, or feeling so connected to another person. He didn't know how to describe it, or what to say that would be anywhere near adequate. Jack didn't cry often, and he already had once this evening, so when he felt the hot tears pricking at his eyes, he put it down to the release of pent up emotion. It had been one helluva night. 

He could feel Daniel's tears gently rolling onto his shoulder, although there was no sound coming from the young man, other than a croaky whisper. 

"Love you, Jack." 

"Yeah," Jack managed to whisper back. "Me too." 

They lay wrapped in each other's arms for a few moments, savouring the intimacy and trying not to fall asleep, and then Daniel silently got out of bed to find a washcloth and towel. 

Jack could hear the sounds of him cleaning up in the bathroom and knew they'd both be more comfortable when they were clean, but still, he couldn't help feeling bereft without Daniel beside him. Looking back on his marriage he figured Lori had been quite some actress. She'd made all the right noises, but never, not once had Jack ever felt such a sense of completeness after sex. Most times, he'd got up after she'd fallen asleep and gone down to the basement to read for a while. He'd never wanted to go to sleep in her arms, or felt this glow before, that he was convinced must be radiating out of his pores. 

Daniel padded back in and cleaned his chest tenderly, a small coy smile playing around his lips. 

"What?" Jack asked him, smiling. 

"Oh, I was just thinking. In all my fantasies, I never imagined you looking like this afterwards." 

"Like what?" 

"I don't know. It's hard to describe." 

Jack put his arms around Daniel and kissed him, then pulled him back into bed and into a close embrace. 

"It's called 'happy'." 

tbc   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Wadjet


End file.
